


campbell's chunky ass

by lrithyll



Series: Wylennessa One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, mmmmm soup time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrithyll/pseuds/lrithyll
Summary: Wylenn finds herself being sick and getting an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Wylenn/Vanessa
Series: Wylennessa One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761964





	campbell's chunky ass

Wylenn coughed into her pillow. Her lungs were prickly, as if she had ants walking all over them, and her mouth was as dry as Amy Schumer's comedy. She didn't get fevers often, but when she did, it hit hard. The heat was unbearable, and the fan on her nightstand did nothing to help.

Her roommate, Anna, left water on her nightstand, and mentioned something else that she didn't catch. Truth be told, she didn't even realize Anna came in until an hour later when she went to turn up her fan and knocked over the bottle. Thankfully, it was capped. 

Wylenn was staring at her ceiling, desperately wanting the heat to end, when a knock came on the door.

"Hey Anna," Wylenn says, groggily, "Still not feelin' too hot, as you can probably tell. Can you get me another bottle?"

"I mean I could, but only if you call me by my name."

That... wasn't Anna's voice.

Pushing herself onto an elbow, Wylenn saw that it was Vanessa who came in. 

"...How'd you get in here?" Wylenn asked, fairly certain that she didn't give a spare key to Vanessa.

"Your roommate let me in. Said something about how you wouldn't eat," Vanessa stated, as if it were obvious. "Which, by the way, is not a fun text to get in the middle of a lecture."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't wanna bother me, but you're gonna bother me until you're better. I've got soup if you want it."

"Well, I'm not that-"

"It's not a yes or no, by the way."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said."

Too tired to argue further, Wylenn rolls out of bed, relying on the support of the much shorter and smaller woman to help guide her to the kitchen.

The soup, Wylenn would come to find, was incredibly therapeutic. She felt immediately better after eating, and scarfed it down in mere moments.

"Jesus christ, Houdini, you didn't have to make it disappear," Vanessa said, a small smirk creeping onto her face.

"To be fair, I was really hungry," Wylenn said, now fully awake.

"Good to hear. Maybe now you can make your fever vanish."

Chuckling to themselves, Wylenn moves to put the dish in the sink.

"Speaking of which, you said you came from a lecture right?" Wylenn asked, "Do you need to head back to class or..?"

"Nah, I doubt he'll say anything useful, and the rest of my classes are online. Doesn't matter, you need to get back into bed," Vanessa said, lightly pushing Wylenn to her bedroom. Reluctantly, Wylenn laid back in her bed, pulling her blankets to her waist, and letting herself fall into a fever induced sleep.

* * *

Vanessa waited until Wylenn fell asleep, or at least appeared to, then left a can of soup on her desk, along with a note.

_Get better soon. Love you._


End file.
